In electronic devices, such as optical transmission devices, ones that mount a plurality of electronic device units, which mount electronic circuits such as an IC or an LSI and an optical module on a printed board, on a rack are used. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 02-172297 is a reference document.
It is preferable that operations such as replacing electronic device units of different sizes are easily carried out in such electronic devices.